


Blow the Candle Out

by jillyfae



Series: Intended [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Prequel, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been in love, once, and full of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow the Candle Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HereBeDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereBeDragons/gifts).



> prompted by [heretherebdragons](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com) (I stole her prompt for the title. I have title issues.)

Anora was nervous, on her wedding night.  Not that she was willing to admit it.  Cailan had gone off on a bit of a tear a year or so back, suddenly determined to ignore her and explore the world and ‘find his own way’, (and she was quite sure he’d had his share of visits to the Pearl), only to come strolling back a few moons later with flowers and bedroom eyes and that charming smile of his, as if it made everything better.

And yet, she’d never been able to stay mad at him, so why wouldn’t he think it made everything better?  It always had before, from his perspective at least.

She, however, had spent her whole life learning how to govern, had known she was going to marry him since before she really knew what marriage was, and she’d never quite managed to be as carefree as he was, never quite managed to forget her duty and her future and play at  _what-if’s._

So now she was a virgin, clad in white and silk and lace, and completely incapable of figuring out what to do next.

It had been a long time since she’d felt so  _lost._   She hated not knowing what she was doing.  She hadn’t let that happen to her in years.

Somehow Cailan, her sweet, clueless, generally as sensitive as a brick new husband, took one look at her hands grasping the edges of her gown, and knelt at her feet and kissed her fingers, and told her she was beautiful.

It was surprisingly easy, after that, to smile back at him.

He promised her that they’d take their time, and he’d make quite sure to listen very closely and could _almost_  guarantee she’d enjoy herself.  He had quite the cocky smile when he said it, but his eyes were warm and his hands were gentle, and she rather found herself believing him.  

Especially when they made it to their bed, and he closed all the curtains tight, and grinned at her again by the light of one last candle.   _It’s much more fun to figure it all out with fingers and tongues, don’t you think my dear?_   

And he’d blown the candle out, as if it was no big deal, letting her hide her nerves in shadows, until his fingers had warmed her skin and she found that he was right, and she did enjoy herself, her magical wedding night with her charming, golden-haired and silver-tongued husband.


End file.
